Hawkeye
Hawkeye Hawkeye, (born:???), Is a current wrestler for Gods and Heretics Wrestling Federation(GHW) He is also Co-Owner with his good friend Kingbear, Zantazm and TrickShot As a Co-Owner he works behind the scenes and handles the day to day operations of TV advertisement, Radio ads, and licensing of all merchandise and sponsers that are involved with Gods and Heretics Wrestling. Hawkeye is one half of the Heaven and Hell Champions with Fellow Angel member Lrey. Hawkeye has also been a cruiserweight champion many times and was the longest reigning cruiserweight champion till he was dethroned by his friend Alex Stall In what was considered the greatest match between two crusierweights.Hawkeye showcases his skill in the ring with his high flying skills, he also has been known to get down and dirty and has been involved in many, many death matches. If there is a death match out there Hawkeye has probably heard of it or partaken in them and even created some of his own sick and twisted matches. Growing Up Hawkeye whose real name is Terry Jones was born in Detroit during the winter to the proud parents of Alexander and Alicia Jones. He had a good life growing up as his Father worked in the automotive industry, and his mother being a homemaker allowed for Terry to have a happy childhood and experience all that life had to offer. When Terry was about 6 years old his father took him to his first wrestling match at Joe Lewis Arena. The main event featured Dick the Bruiser vs Moondog Spot in a leather strap match. Hawkeye looked on from his fathers lap with awe and amazement as he watched his first professional wrestling match. Hawkeye looked around and took in how the fans were reacting and how both superstars were moving in the ring and the moves they were doing. The main event match would go on for sixty minutes and Dick the Bruiser was declared the winner, after that match Hawkeye had wrestling in his blood and he would beg to watch it every time they came to Joe Lewis Arena. Hawkeye kept telling his parents that when he grew up we wanted to be a professional wrestler just like the ones he saw when his dad would take him once a month to Joe Lewis Arena. Both of his parents shook there head and disagreed with him saying that he would be better served to worry about school and after High School goto college and get a degree so he could have a real job. Hawkeye never lost the passion or desire to become a wrestler and at the age of 18 after graduating High School he took his life savings and told his parents he was leaving. His parents begged him not to go and told him that he was making the wrong decision, Hawkeye hugged his mother goodbye and walked out, The last things he heard was the sobs of his mother crying as his dad comforted her and just looked on not knowing what to do. Career First Start Hawkeye would end up making his way to Mexico where he would run into a gentleman who saw the fire in his eyes and asked him if he wanted to wrestle in Mexico. Hawkeye jumped at the opportunity to actually step foot into the ring and said yes without hesitation. Hawkeye being about the same size as most of the men in the promotion fit right in and wound up training for a full year before he would make his first Debut in a professional wrestling wing under a mask and the name El Chicano in front of a sold out arena of 2500. The Mexican people who were shocked by the young wrestlers grace, skills, and charisma that he showed. At the end of his first match which he lost to a much more experienced and popular wrestler at the time the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Hawkeye stood in the center of that ring beaten but happy as he heard the applause coming from the crowd, the guy who he had wrestled hearing the ovation took Hawkeye's left hand and raised it up in air with his own which sent the crowd into even more of a frenzy. Hawkeye would continue to wrestle for BBB until the owner pulled him aside and offered him what would later be his ticket to fame and stardom. Hawkeye was asked if he wanted to goto Japan and train over there as Fedora had working agreements with many of the Japanese promotions, Hawkeye having never been anywhere except the United States and Mexico without hesitation jumped and said yes. Hawkeye would thank Fedora Hernadez for his break which Fedora would feel humbled and the two hugged and Fedora shed a tear before taking Hawkeye to the air port to watch him bored the plane and head to Japan. Hawkeye was nervous as the plane took off from the runway and headed into the skys toward what would be his first big adventure and the beginning of his career. Wild Wrestling Championship Hawkeye touched down in Japan and headed to WWC which was a medium size promotion that had strong talent and lots of fans but seemed to be lacking a true Ace. When Hawkeye walked into the Amagati Arena he was immeditly greeted by the promoter Hedikio Mushamimia, Hawkeye was givin a tour of the facitlity and meet the talent that was there who did not like the fact that an outsider was invading on there turf. That weekend Hawkeye was booked to wrestle Mashimo Tajira in a barbed wire death match. The match was supposed to see Hawkeye take a beating mount some offense taking more of a beating and then win with a roll up. The match was progressing like it should Hawkeye though wasn't use to the stiff style that he was working with and it started to take his toll. Hawkeye mounted his comeback only to have it stopped short as Hawkeye took the beating before pulling the surprise roll up Mashimo blindsided him with a elbow to the side of the temple the force knocked Hawkeye senseless and he was pinned by Mashimo who was booed after the match. Mashimo leaned down and Told Hawkeye he wasn't welcome here and that he should go home before he gets hurt more. Hawkeye was helped out of the ring by several of the other wrestlers and after that night a fued was started that would begin to cement Hawkeye's career as a great high flyer and brawler. Hawkeye become the Ace for WWC and while WWC was in business they were able to grow under Hawkeye's charisma even Mashimo was impressed with the skills and talent that Hawkeye showed. WWC would later end up going out of business and the owner was found hung from a tree as it was later discovered he had been skimming money from the company and was being investigated. With the closure of WWC a lot of the superstars left to go elsewhere and a lot never wrestled after that. Neo Japan Professional Wrestling Hawkeye was aproached by a young Japanese guy by the name of Tanaka Misuria he told Hawkeye that he had watched him perform in WWC and was interested in having him join his promotion as he was on the look out for young talent. Hawkeye having had a taste of the Japanese style of wrestling and loving it said yes. Boy was Hawkeye in for a surprise when he got there. First he was sent to the Dragon Dojo(not to be confused with another famous Dojo)While there Hawkeye perfected and trained with Muzani Hirochima who taught Hawkeye how to take his high flying moves to the next level. It was also while here that he was involved with more death matches. Hawkeye wanting to impress the crowds and Tanaka went out every night and put on a show for the fans, winning and or losing it didn't matter the fans went home happy. While wrestling in NJPW Hawkeye suffered his first of many injuries while in a match against Tashito Kabuki Hawkeye slipped on the ropes while performing a moonsault Hawkeye would end up landing awkward on his neck, but would get up and go on to win. After that match Hawkeye collasped and had to be rushed to the hospital where it was determined that he had a slight fracture in his neck. Hawkeye was on the shelf for 6 months while he recovered. Hawkeye came back with a vengence when he was cleared and would go on to win the super J cup tournament 4 times, While also capturing the NJPW jr heavyweight belt, and NJPW World Heavyweight Championship. Hawkeye was on top of the world and was a big fan favorite to the Japanese people. Hawkeye would go on and win the jr heavyweight belt 3 more times before his fortunes were changed once again. All Star Wrestling Federation While wrestling with Neo Japan Professional Wrestling Hawkeye was approached by a Representative from ASWF who had been scouting for talent in Japan and Happened to watch several of Hawkeye's matches and was impressed with his talent and charisma. The man talked with Hawkeye and explained that All Star Wrestling Federation was scouting for more talent to add to its roster and he thought that Hawkeye would be a good fit. Hawkeye would take several days to think it over but he gave his final show in front of 15,000 screaming fans at the Tokyo Dome, after winning in a match against Takagorni Michiachai Hawkeye took the mic thanked the fans and told him he was leaving. The crowd stood on there feet and shouted Please Don't go! Please Don't go! Hawkeye got a tear in his eye as he left the ring and boarded the next flight out of Japan back to the states.